Message and Reactions
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Message and Reactions Set during SoN but AU, after Percy made the call to his mom, he had enough change for one more call. Two shot Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related to the series.
1. Chapter 1: Message

**Message and Reactions **

**Set during SoN but AU, after Percy made the call to his mom, he had enough change for one more call. Two shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related to the series.**

**Message**

* * *

"_I can do this, I can do this…Maybe I can't do this. It's just a number, dial Percy DIAL THE FREAKING NUMBER!" _Percy Jackson thought to himself as he pushed in some coins at the payphone box he was standing in.

800 009 0009

The number for Camp Half Blood's landline that was rarely used, but checked daily by Chiron so there was a good chance they would get his message. He could have called Annabeth's cell, as he knew the number off by heart but in case she was out of Camp it would send up a flare for all monsters and he didn't want to put her in jeopardy and there was also the chance she wouldn't pick up since it was a weird area code up in Alaska. He listened idly to the recorded voice telling him the name the camp had come up with as a cover and to leave a message at the tone.

"Hi guys, its Percy. I don't have a ton of time so I'll get to the facts. I'm alive. I am getting my memories back and I'm remembering all of you and camp half blood; I am at Camp Jupiter, well not right now. Right now I'm on a quest to free death from a giant up in Alaska where I am calling you from right now. Come meet me at Camp Jupiter soon, I will be back there soon since an army is marching towards them and we need to get back there. Annabeth, you were all that I remembered…In case anything happens to me up here, just know that I love you and always will. Bye guys." Percy finished his message just as the time on the phone ran out.

He sighed heavily, hoping his covered it all as he hung the receiver up and went back out to join Frank and Hazel.


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

**Message and Reactions **

**Set during SoN but AU, after Percy made the call to his mom, he had enough change for one more call. Two shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related to the series.**

* * *

**Reactions**

Annabeth was tapping her nails against the Ping-Pong table rapidly; she had no idea why Chiron had summoned all of them here. Malcolm sat beside her just as confused. Around the room lounged people that knew Percy well, had fought beside him numerous times are got to know him over the years, hell even Thalia was there as the hunter's came back to report they had no news of Percy on their travels.

"I think we will skip straight as to why I called you all here. Late last night our landline received a message." Chiron started.

"We have a landline, cool can we get the number?" Connor and Travis Stoll asked excitedly.

"Here is the message." Chiron hit a button on a phone sitting on a nearby table.

**"Hi guys, its Percy."** The message started letting Percy's tried voice ring out in the room and Chiron paused it, letting the voice and the words sink in.

"PERCY!" Thalia shrieked, before covering her mouth with her hands, people around the room started to cheer, hug or cry at the announcement. Annabeth was one of the ones who were starting to tear up.

**"I don't have a ton of time so I'll get to the facts. I'm alive. I am getting my memories back and I'm remembering all of you and camp half blood."** Chiron paused it again.

"He's alive!" Katie hugged Travis who hugged her back with a goofy grin on his face.

"He remembers us." Thalia grinned, eyes misty.

"And camp, thank the gods." Clarisse actually cracked a smile, she hated to admit it but she did like prissy and his disappearance had hit her just as hard as the others minus Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

**"I am at Camp Jupiter, well not right now. Right now I'm on a quest to free death from a giant up in Alaska where I am calling you from right now. Come meet me at Camp Jupiter soon, I will be back there soon since an army is marching towards them and we need to get back there."** Chiron once more paused it as the others listened intently to Percy's voice.

"So we were right, he's with the Romans." Malcolm hummed.

"He's on a quest, why does that not surprise me in the slightest?" Thalia grumbled.

"But he's in Alaska fighting a giant and trying to free death…" Clarisse rubbed her forehead that was not a good place to be for any demigod. "No one can help him up there."

"That explains why monsters don't die anymore." Connor pointed out.

"If anyone can survive that it's Percy." Thalia said determined.

"So Camp Jupiter is going to be under attack soon and Percy will be going back to defend it, typical Percy." Travis grinned.

"There is one final part of the message." Chiron smiled at Annabeth who had a few teardrops on her cheeks.

**"Annabeth, you were all that I remembered…In case anything happens to me up here, just know that I love you and always will. Bye guys."** With that the message ended and Annabeth bent forward on her knees and covered her face with her hands, trying to hold back sobs.

He remembered her, even after getting his memory wiped he remembered her! Gods she loved him, she loved him so much!

Soon everyone in the room was hugging her and many of them were crying with her, they knew how much Percy and Annabeth meant to each other and they all saw Annabeth break down over time from the moment she found out Percy had disappeared. Now these tears were a mix of joy and sadness, but it was better than what it had been before. There was now hope, hope that she would find Percy again and everything would be all right; finally everything would be back to the way it was. All it took was one phone call and the world was righted again.


End file.
